shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Miki Nohara
It is known that Spryte and Lillith were twin spirits of Pixie fairies, into which to Spryte and Lilith is like any like guardian ghost; however, she and her twin sister are wise and kind spirits who was from the very same era that Flammie came from while Miki was only six she was given some shamanic skills by Spryte. however, Miki did not understand her shamanic powers at a youthful age so with Spryte beside her, she was slowly understanding her abilities, little by little as Miki aged each day forward. In order for Spryte to be Miki's guardian ghosts, she had to understand the basics of her shamanic powers to be rewaken. although the task was kinda hard for her she imaged to reawaken her powers as she got older she finally understands the power with Miki died Spryte went on to find another shaman fighter Weapon *'See also': Miki's Bow Bow After learning from the arts of shamanic from an early age. Miki decided to take the same path as Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf's mother Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf had in common with. Much compared to Maya Enseioh Arrows *'Sacred Pixie Arrows:' Miki can infuse her angelic spiritual shamanic powers into her normal arrows, which allows the arrows to penetrate evil guardian ghosts. History Past and Childhood Before the Timeskip A promise is a promise During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Heading home while heading home on a public plane while there getting on a transport bus she while she was looking through her blue phone looking through her messages from Eliskūya on her cellphone while she reminded the times she spent with him Stalker on the Loose As she heard screaming from within the bus while she looked over to the side she saw unwelcome person who was calling out her name out and it was someone Stalking her while she was horrified while watched in horror of every person getting murdered from left and right this made her shocked while she broke her ankle while stumbling on her back before she could quickly leave the bus while the bus' doors were completely closed she had no choice to jump out the window with a bad ankle while ran on foot to running away from danger while escaping on foot from her attacker, but not only for her to be caught in a bad dead end she stumbled over while she was stabbed in the leg than before she could get up she then got slashed in the stomach while being shocked being lacerated in the stomach while she began to bleed to death while being completely paralyzed in the back while she tried to crawl her way to find her friend to alert him about someone in Ellie's family was on the loose killing people Death Legacy The first mention of Miki Nohara is when Ayeka Nayru Tearson told her granddaughter Lillian about Miki's sad yet painful demise. while they were having a cup of tea, while Miki's childhood friend Eliskūya instantly thinks of her. while he went on a journey by himself to find answers what happen but just a few minutes coming back he passed out while She appears beside him as a spirit while her spirit entered his mind while he was unconscious while she was inside of his inner world while she woke him up and told him that she would look after him while she passed onto a hidden helpful ability within him that would help him in the near future which this he looked at her while this made him bust into tears for the first time ever while they began to talk to each other while she got rid of his tears while she sat beside him while he was slowly learning what really happened to her before he asked her something there was one more thing he had to do before he can be reunited with her spirit again. and that is to go back to help her sister to have revenge on her murderer who killed her. which he does so, while his way back to his hometown he buried her body at local Peak while he covered her body with his late grandfather's coat was while he revisited her grave while he left some white roses behind Name Etymology the name meaning of her first name means (Tree) while her last name means (Field) while her nickname means (to open) Character Trivia *Miki's favorite drink was strawberry milk tea was while her last favorite drink was strawberry milkshake while her favorite food is French fries with ketchup to the side while for dessert was strawberry parfait *Overall, Miki Nohara died as loyal Shaman fighter to her childhood friend Renton Michael Thūrwolf Jr. while she made him strong and made him change Musical Theme External Link Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Eliskuya2 Category:Friends of the Thūrwolf Tribe Category:Shaman Category:Deceased Characters Category:Japanese Atlantean Elf